Time Can Be Rewritten
by Eighth Row Pawn
Summary: Ten year old Sherlock is getting ready to go down to dinner when a strange police box suddenly appears in his bedroom.
1. A Strange Visitor

Sherlock heard his mother call from downstairs, telling him that dinner was ready. But Sherlock ignored her as he stood pressed against the far wall as he "Sherlock, dear. Dinner is ready," a woman's voice called from downstairs, but Sherlock ignored her as he stared at the strange, bright blue police box that had suddenly appeared in his bedroom. Where had it come from? What was it?

Sherlock took a couple of steps forward, and then froze. Like a game of Statues, he'd take a few steps and then completely freeze as he studied the strange blue box to see if it would do anything. Nothing did, however, and so Sherlock finally just walked up to it. Curiosity got the better of him, as it often did with little boys, and he approached the door and looked up at it curiously.

The sign on the door said Pull to Open, and Sherlock tentatively reached up and tugged on the doors. They didn't move, however, and he pulled a little harder. Still no luck, and Sherlock crossed his arms and looked it over critically.

Suddenly the doors opened on their own, and Sherlock leaped back. They opened inward, and Sherlock frowned as he silently told the sign off for lying to him. But then the thought was wiped from his mind as a strange man in a tweed jacket and a bow tie stepped out and looked around.

"Nope, nope, wrong place again. Honestly, she is picky today, I just don't... oh, hello," he man spoke rapidly, distractedly, and when he finally noticed Sherlock, the boy took a step back. "What's your name?" the man asked, and Sherlock tilted his head curiously.

"Sherlock," he said after a moment. "Sherlock Holmes," he added, and the man gave a wide grin, startling the child into taking another step back. From behind the stranger, a woman stepped out. She had strikingly red hair, and Sherlock was perplexed. Where had she come from? How many people were in the strange little box?

"Doctor, has the TARDIS brought us to some random kid's bedroom?" the woman asked, and Sherlock glanced between them in confusion as his mother's voice called up again and the pair froze and realized the child wasn't home alone.

"Be down in a moment, mum!" Sherlock called, then looked up at the man. "Who are you?" he asked, and the Doctor smiled and pulled out some sort of badge, opening it and holding it out to him.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Amy, and we're the police. See? Police box. Police man. Police woman." he said cheerfully, and Sherlock peered curiously at the odd bit of paper, then glanced up at the Doctor with a somewhat unimpressed look.

"It's blank," he said, and the Doctor's smile widened slightly.

"Is it?" he asked, and then put it away before glancing around the room. "Well, so sorry to barge in, we'll just be off and, oh... what's this?" he said, suddenly moving forward and jumping onto Sherlock's bed as he studied the wall at the head of the bed.

Sherlock raised a brow at him and followed curiously. The Doctor had found a crack in his wall, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why it interested the strange man so much. The ginger girl, Amy he said her name was, approached as well.

"It's just a crack, Doctor. Not everything is a mystery," she said, and the Doctor frowned and stared at it a moment, then looked to Sherlock.

"How old are you, Sherlock?" he asked, pulling out a strange looking object that shone green and made an odd sound. "I'm ten," Sherlock answered as he watched the Doctor. "Ten, eh? And how long has this crack been here?" he asked, confusing the child even more. "It's always been there..." he answered, and for a moment the Doctor sat in silence.

"Doctor, his parents are downstairs. They might come up," Amy said, and the Doctor nodded and jumped off the bed.

"Right-o, lets go. Sherlock, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, so you go on downstairs cause I'm sure your mother's worried," he said, and whirled back into the police box. Amy followed quickly, and Sherlock watched in amazement as the police box seemed to almost vaporate into thin air.

Sherlock stood in the middle of his bedroom, dumbstruck at he stared at the place where the blue box had been sitting. How had it vanished? How had it even come?

"Sherlock!" his mother called once more, and he quickly jumped up to heed her call, as she was beginning to sound annoyed. Giving his bedroom one last puzzled glance, Sherlock shut the door and headed down for dinner.


	2. Whatever Remains Must Be The Truth

Sherlock skidded to a halt as he finally registered the inside of the strange Police Box and for a moment the child said nothing as he tried to sort all this out. Glancing back at the doors, he momentarily ignored the adults as Amy argued with the Doctor. She didn't seem pleased at having unintentionally kidnapped a child, but the Doctor seemed all for the idea.

"What harm could it do? I'll take him right back, I promise," he mused as Sherlock finally turned his attention back to them and cleared his throat, drawing their attention to him.

"What happened to the inside?" he asked, cautiously approaching the console and peering about. "The outside is all shrunk around it, how does it fit?" he asked, resting his hands on the console, then jumping back as the TARDIS hummed, and Sherlock glanced about.

"Now now, girl. Be nice," the Doctor said, and then grinned as he leaned against the console. "This is the TARDIS. Time and Relative Demension in Space," he said proudly.

"It's a time machine?" Sherlock said with a sense of skepticism. The Doctor chuckled, moving around the console quickly and punching a few buttons as Amy came over to Sherlock and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Sherlock?" she asked, and Sherlock nodded. "I know the whole time travel and bigger on the inside can be a bit... unnerving for some people," she added, but Sherlock just shook his head.

"I'm fine. I've seen it, and I'm pretty sure I'm still awake so it must be real," he said, giving himself a firm pinch as if to prove it. "After you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," he added with a tone of wisdom that seemed beyond his years. "Besides," he added and Amy nodded idly as she listened, obviously intrigued by the youth, "I had a dream about it, sort of," he said.

"You dreamed about the TARDIS?" she asked, looking confused as Sherlock sat down on one of the seats around the console and she sat next to him as the Doctor continued to ignore them and figure out a destination.

"Well, sort of. I have funny dreams sometimes. About aliens and different worlds, and I've heard people talk about the Doctor in my dreams," he said, chewing his lip as he watched the strange man in the bowtie. "What does he do?" he asked, looking back to Amy who sat down next to Sherlock, her mothering instinct taking hold as she gently patted his shoulder. Sherlock seemed a bit tense, as if unsure of the physical touch with someone he wasn't familiar with, but didn't outright deny her comfort.

"Well, he goes around to different times and planets and... saves people, I guess. Things go wrong and he makes them go right again. Kind of like a hero," she said with a chuckle, and Sherlock watched the Doctor thoughtfully as he contemplated this.

"Well, heroes don't exist except in stories, but... if that's what he does then I guess he comes close," Sherlock said with a shrug, making Amy laugh as the Doctor pulled a lever and clapped his hands.

"Okay then, here we are!" he exclaimed, and then raced out the door. Amy sighed and shook her head and she rose to her feet and held a hand out for Sherlock. Sherlock stared at her hand for a moment before finally reaching out and taking it, allowing her to lead him towards the door.

They stepped out and Sherlock eyes widened in amazement as he beheld the sight before him. It appeared to be a spacecraft of some form, and Sherlock followed Amy to a window where they could see out, and the stars and space proved the theory. Sherlock said nothing, and Amy looked around for the Doctor. He was waiting for them at a doorway, fiddling with the controls with his screwdriver.

"What's that?" Sherlock asked, and the Doctor glanced over at him, as if just remembering he was there.

"It's a sonic screwdriver," he said, smiling as he went back to trying to open the door with success a couple minutes later. The door whizzed open and the trio walked through, revealing a rather comfy looking room with ten other people in the room, staring at them in puzzlement.

"Oh, great. More people, when will this rubbish stop?" a rather annoyed looking elderly man exclaimed, and the Doctor tilted his head in confusion.

"When will what rubbish stop? What's happening?" he asked, and Sherlock listened intently as he peered around Amy. The elderly man stepped forward and continued.

"We've all been brought here and nobody knows why. We're sent into this room and then the doors seal behind us, none of us have been able to get out. There's a couple more rooms upstiars, but no way out of here!" he explained, sounding reasonably angry. As if on cue, the door behind the trio suddenly snapped shut and the tell-tale sound of locking mechanisms sounded. The Doctor spun around and instantly began trying to reopen the door with his screwdriver. Amy watched the Doctor work quietly as she held onto Sherlock's hand.

"Are we trapped?" Sherlock asked, looking up at Amy who glanced by. It was obvious by their expressions that neither of them had expected this, and so Sherlock watched in silence as he tried to wrap his brain around all that he had suddenly been introduced to.


End file.
